Fourtris Kids
by frxya.louxse
Summary: 20 years later follow the story of Andrew, Tris and Fours only son as he goes through the initiation process
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is my new story about Four and Tris 20 years later. They have a child called Andrew. Read on for the best bits?

Fourtris kids

Chapter 1

"Andrew!" I turn to see my mother waving frantically at me from across the Pit. It looks much bigger now, with all the initiatives ready to jump onto the train. Oh God. Embarrassing, much.

Groaning, I walk over.

"Mum, could you please turn down the embarrassment levels? Please?" I moan. Dad laughs and kisses mums cheek. Ew! I find it so weird how all of my friends parents are only together 'for the sake of the kids', whereas my parents genuinely seem to love each other. I shake my head of the thought and notice my mum is talking and I have completely blocked her out. She grips my shoulders firmly."Now remember, I'll love you no matter what faction you choose, as long as you choose from your heart and not your ?

I take a deep breath

"Yeah!"I sigh. Gross! My parents are so lovey-dovey about everything. I don't know why really, I think my mum knows what's coming; after initiation, I hope i can find the real me and the faction I truly belong in."Dad," I said. He turned his head to face me along with Zeke, dads best (and only) friend."Yes Andrew?"

"If you had to choose a different faction right now what would it be?" He looked at me as if I was wearing a pink sweater with red pants- not a very trendy look."Well now that Jeanine has thankfully been shot I would probably go for Erudite. Why did you ask son?"I am not the everyday boy you might see. I don't like fighting or shooting. I am more curious. More adventurous. Some may call me Divergent.

I am currently sitting at my desk doing homework which is really pissing me off. I wonder what faction I should chooose. Dauntless. Abnegation. Erudite. The three factions my very own mum got too. I can't actually be assed to do this homework. Staring out the window, I wonder what tomorrow will be like. Stuanding up there, choosing my faction, alone. I can see the dauntless fooling around in the pit. Do I really want to spending the rest of my life here? Do I want to be Dauntless anymore?

So that's chapter 1 done. Hope you enjoyed it. Bye?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, back again with chapter 2:)

Chapter 2

Standing on the towering platform, holding the knife, stained with blood. It's so sharp why do I have to cut myself with it? Focus. I accept the weapon into the edge of my palm. I drag it across my hand being careful not to let the blood drip.

I can see my mum looking strangely calm.

I wince at the thought of leaving her and dad.

I stare, the glass, water, coal, stones and soil are reflecting the light on the ceiling. A small spot of blood splashes on the carpet beneath me.

I take a deep breath, and squeeze a small ounce of blood into the water. It diffuses quickly. All I can hear is Erudite cheering. If I can't fit into just one faction, I will have to choose. I will never fit in. Anywhere.

So I do what's best for me. And mum and dad.

Erudite is my new home.

I am now running outside. Some of the Erudites are patting me on the back."Well done. Great choice,"says a tall girl. She is young and slim, and her hair, cut into a neat, jet black bob. She shakes my hand."I'm Amilie."she is wearing a denim waistcoat with a smart suit. Her smile is very delicate compared to her personality but it is enough to welcome me. As I turn, I catch a glimpse of my parents. They are hugging each other.

I have to talk to them. I walk past Amilie at the sight of my parents.

"Mum, Dad, I'm so sorry. I just don't feel like I fit into Dauntless. I need to be somewhere where I can be who I am. Not who I want to be. After all I am Divergent."

"Oh don't worry. Come here."Mum hugs me tightly and combs her fingers through my hair."Your dad and I are proud of what you did today. Just remember. I will always love you."

"Come on, Andrew."Amilie is calling me over."Ten. My name is Ten."


	3. No updates

Hi guys this is no update just saying my wifi is down:(I am using 3G right now and hope to get back to you soon. Sorry bye xxm


End file.
